Promised Hearts
by mysterious-muse
Summary: A young woman comes to Port Royal looking for Will as he sets off on another adventure with Jack and Elizabeth. Will supposedly promised his heart to her! What will happen? Read and find out!
1. New place, familiar face

**Promised Hearts**

**Chapter 1: New Place, Familiar Face.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything 'Pirates of the Caribbean,' but I do wish I owned Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp!**

**Summary: Will promised his heart to a girl named Constance on his father's ship before Elizebeth saved him from the sea. Now, Constance is a grown woman, as is Will, and she is looking for him. Her search lands her in Port Royal where she meets an old friend and lover. Constance discovers that Will has a wife, but that isn't going to stop her from making her presence known. Don't worry, that's not the only twist in this story! **

**Author's Note: Please read on and review! All of your reviews will be greatly apreciated! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's early morning in Port Royal, and a ship is docking in the ports of this town. When the ship comes to a hault, a young woman steps off of the ship and ties it down to the deck leading to the town. She was a rather petite girl who, honestly, didn't look fit to command the massive ship in which she had docked; but, seeing as how she was the only living being on the ship, it had to be her who commanded it. She looked like that of a noble woman with the clothes and hair to match. She made sure her ship was secure before heading into the town of Port Royal.

She walked through the town looking at the may people of whom occupied it. She was anxious to see if she had, indeed, come to the end of her long journey. As she was walking, she heard the sound of gunfire coming from the docks in which she had come, and she had to know why someone was firing their weapon. When she reached the docks, she saw three British soldiers chasing a man around the boats and ships that were docked. She watched in amuzment of this very humorous sight for a few moments until she discovered that she knew exactly who they were chasing.

"Jack," she whispered. She, then, ran out to the man of whom she now recognized. She ran toward the four men until she stood in the middle of the soldiers and Jack.

"What do you think you're doing miss?" the first soldier asked. "Do you know to whom you are protecting?"

"Yes, " she answered,"I am saving the man who onced saved me."

Jack suddenly had a confused expression on his face. Not knowing who the girl was, Jack spun her around to face him. He looked her up and down for a few moments before speaking.

"Constance?" he asked, a little unsure of his guess.

"Yes," she answered.

"This, seemingly noble's woman, is the Constance Wellington I pulled from the seas those some years ago?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, again.

"Well, how've ya been, love?" Jack asked, pulling Constance in for a hug.

"Fine," she answered,"but I've come here in search of someone."

"Oh really, who?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner," Constance answered,"son of William Turner."

"What do you want with him, sweet?"

"When we were on his father's ship," Constance began,"we promised our hearts to each other. I must find him, so he may know he still has mine."

Jack suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. His eyes grew in size and his mouth dropped, slightly, at the story Constance had just told them. As he was trying to figure out what to tell her, the second soldier spoke.

"Will Turner," he repeated,"why, he lives just near here."

"He lives in Port Royal?" Constance asked, hopeful. But, before the soldier had a chance to answer her, Jack pulled her to his side and walked away from the soldiers.

"Hey!" called the first soldier,"you're still inder arrest!" Jack pulled out his pistle, pointed it to Constance's back where the soldiers could see it, and kept walking into the town.

"Does Will live here in Port Royal?" Constance asked, stopping Jack infront of the blacksmith's shop. They were both facing the window, and Jack saw Will walk into view. He grabbed Constance by her arms and twirled her around so her back was facing the window.

"Well, sweet, he, uh," Jack began, but Constance cut him off.

"Jack Sparrow," she insisted," does Will Turner live here or not?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow to be exact," he corrected. Constance placed her hands on her hips to show Jack that she was tired of playing his game, and he got the message. He decided, then, that he would do the thing he was almost good at, be honest. "Alright," he started,"here's the story. Yes, pretty boy does live here, but I don't think you'll like what you see when you find him, sweet."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think he remembers that little... heart promise ceromony you two did when you were tikes," Jack explained.

"Well, then, I shall just have to remind him," she said, walking off,"surely he has not forgotten me yet."

"That's what you think, sweet," Jack whispered as he bit his knuckle and persued Constance in her search to find a very unsuspecting Will Turner.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. We Meet Again

**Promised Hearts**

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

**Author's Note: I would like to give a special thanks to my reviewers!**

_**ladydragon41: Thank you for your review, sis! I can't wait until you post your fic!**_

_**AneleTiger: I'm really enjoying your work, and I feel honored that you reviewed to my story. I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter when you come back from your vacation!**_

_**jopie1904: Thank you for your review! I hope this next chapter is to your liking!**_

_**Alright, now, on with the story! Enjoy everyone!**_

Jack was still persuing Constance, all the while trying to keep her from finding Will. He was coming up with excuse after excuse, but, unfortunately, he wasn't really doing a good job of it. Constance just shoved then aside and continued to search for Will. Finally, Jack came up with something that he thought might work on the young woman. He walked infront of Constance to stop her pace before speaking.

"It's getting late," he began,"don't you think it'd be easier to find Will if you had a good night's rest, and if you could see?"

"I can not think of rest while my heart longs for Will," Constance said, trying to walk around Jack, but he grabbed her before she could.

"But," Jack stated,"if you rest tonight, you'll have more energy tomorrow. Then, you can look for your pretty boy all you want."

Jack was desperately hoping this would work, so _he_ could find Will and tell him why he was back in Port Royal in the first place. Constance looked up at the sky and sighed to herself. It _was _getting late, and, on top of that, it looked as if it were going to rain shortly.

"Well, it is getting late, isn't it?" Constance said.

"Which is why you should rest," Jack said. "Come, there's a place you can stay up this way." Jack grabbed Constance by the arm and led her to a small, yet somewhat cozy little building around the corner from where the two had previously stood. Jack place her infront of the door and began to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Mr. Sparrow?" Constance asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Jack turned to look at her and said,"Oh, yes. G'night, love." He, then, turned back around and started to head back toward the blacksmith's shop. Constance rolled her eyes at him and entered the building in which jack had just left her.

Jack entered the blacksmith's shop to find his old friend. He looked around for Will, and he noticed him sitting down on a near by barrel. Now, since this _was _Jack Sparrow, he had to make a grand entrance. He quietly exited the shop, and, a few moments later, he burst through the door. Will, having almost fallen off of the barrel he was sitting on, knew exactly who had _probably _just kicked down his door. He walked over to the door to his shop and saw _captain _Jack Sparrow standing in the opening.

"It seems my ship has docked in Port Royal," Jack said,"can you tell me where I might can find Mr. and Mrs. Turner, mate?"

Coy grins soon surfaced on the two men's lips as they walked over to each other with open arms. After the two of them exchanged greetings, Will offered to take Jack out for a drink, and Jack, being the humble man that he was, didn't turn down the offer. Will took Jack to a new bar called 'Rum & Roses' near his shop. The grabbed a table and the two men began to talk.

"So, what are you doing back in Port Royal?" Will asked.

"Just...visiting," Jack said, raising his mug to drink.

"Last time you were, 'visiting,' Elizabeth was kidnapped, and you and I had to sail the seas to rescue her," Will said. "so, what are you _really_ doing here?"

"Alright," Jack said,"I am in search of a very, very beautiful diamond."

"Beautiful or valuable?" Will asked.

"Both," Jack answered, without missing a beat. "It's in a cave in the Caribbean, but it's surrounded by traps; and I may need a slight bit of help getting to it."

"And that's where I come in?" Will said, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Only if you want to," Jack lied.

"You know I can't leave Elizabeth alone," Will said.

"All the more reason to bring her with us," Jack insisted.

"And risk her getting killed, again?" Will said, stating more than asking.

"We'll protect her," Jack said. "You can be her hero once again! Think about it, mate." Will gave Jack a not-in-your-life look, so Jack pulled out the only other ace he had. "Oh, by the way," he said, standing to leave,"your old...love interest we'll call her, is in town."

Will became confused while Jack left. As he left the bar, Jack had a sly grin on his face that would make any Chesier cat jealous as he skipped back to his ship. Will soon followed him shortly ofter Jack left.

"Wait!" Will called. Jack smiled, stopped walking, and turned to face his friend.

"Yes?" Jack asked, looking as if he held a full house in his hand of cards.

"What did you mean, love interest?" Will asked.

"Does the name Constance Wellington happen to ring any bells upstairs?" Jack asked. Will gave him another confused look, so Jack rolled his eyes and continued. "Think real hard, mate," he said,"you suposedly promised your bloody heart to the girl when you were on your daddy's ship!"

Will's mind suddenly flashed back to the exact time in which Jack had mentioned. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Will and Constance were sitting on the deck of the ship...

"I give my heart to you, Constance Wellington," Will began,"and if I break this promise, may the curse of death be upon myself."

"And I promise my heart to you, Will Turner,"Constance said,"and if I break this promise, may the curse of death be upon myself."

"I love you, Constance," Will said,"and I always will."

"Me, too," Constance replied.

**End Flashback**

Jack knew that Will remembered her now. Jack, now, realized he had more leverage on Will than he eventually thought.

"And she's looking for ya, mate," Jack said.

Please tell this little maiden what you think!


	3. All Hands on Deck

**Promised Hearts**

**Chapter 3:All Hands on Deck!**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my loyal reviewers for reviewing my second chapter!**

**Jopie1904: Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Keep up the good work on your story, too!**

**Ladydragon41: Thanks again, sis! I'm loving your new story, too!**

**Aneletiger: I'm glad you're back from vacation. Your reviews are really keeping me writing! They're really inspiring to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I can't wait until you post another chapter for your story! Oh, and you'll just have to keep reading if you want to see if Jack and Constance end up together! evil grin**

**OoO**

"What'll it be, mate?" Jack asked a still very confused Will. "Sail the seas with me or stay here and let Constance find you. I'm sure Elizabeth would love to hear that story, don't you?"

"We were young," Will protested,"we didn't know what we were doing."

"Aparantly Constance knew what she was doing," Jack said,"she says you still have her heart. Why in hell's name do ye think she's looking for ya? To offer ya a spot of tea?"

"I thought she had died the night my father's ship sank beneath the ocean," Will said, staring off into space. "I had forgotten about it until I starting having dreams about the promise we made to each other. I told myself they were only dreams;I guess because I didn't want to tell Elizabeth. It seems rather ridiculous now."

"The promise or the fact that you kept it a secret?" Jack asked. I think he had just confused himself.

"Keeping it a secret," Will answered. "Never once did I think that promise was ridiculous. What was amazing to me is that I meant it. I truely _did_ love her then."

"But, do you love her _now_?" Jack asked. Will looked up at Jack with a slightly worried look on his face. "You don't know, do ye lad?" he asked.

"I'll do it," Will said.

"Do what?" Jack asked, a little confused.

"I'll sail with you to the Caribbean to find the diamond," Will answered.

"Are you doing this because you want to or just to avoid the subject of telling your wife about your first love bird?" Jack asked.

"What does it matter?" Will stated. "I'm coming and that's all that matters."

"Okay then," Jack said, clasping his hands together,"we leave in the morning." Will shook his head and the two men began to walk their seperate ways until Jack spoke again. "Oh, Will," he called,"are ye bringing your wife?"

"If she will come, yes," he answered.

"G'night then," Jack said, turning to walk back to his ship. Will looked up at the sky and sighed to himself before heading for his home.

When Will got home, Elizabeth was waiting for him in the living area. She emediately ran to Will's side when she heard the front door close. It was clear to Will that she had been waiting for him to come home for hours. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"Will," she began,"where have you been? I was worried about you."

"Jack came into town today," Will began, placing his coat on the coat rack,"he wants us to sail with him, and help him gind a diamond in the Caribbean. I told him I would accompany him on his journey."

"You excepted his offer without asking me first?" Elizabeth asked.

"I didn't think you would mind," Will answered,"but, if it bothers you, I will tell him I've reconsidered."

"No," she said,"I was just surpirsed he was back, and that he wanted your help."

"_Our _help acctually," Will corrected. "Will you come with us?"

"Of course," she said. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Well, then, we shall need to get some sleep before tomorrow," she said. Will shook his head in agreement, and Will and Elizabeth went up to their rooms for the night.

Will layed in his bed with his face toward the window. He was listening and watching the rain fall onto the glass window. He was restless as he thought about Constance and the promise he had made to her. He found himself thinking about what she must look like now and if her personality had changed at all. He felt guilty about thinking of Constance because he was married to Elizabeth, and he knew he loved his wife;but, perhaps, Constance _did _still have his heart. Will sighed and turned over on his other side to try and sleep before the morning sun rose in the sky.

The next morning, Constance woke up to the sound of clashing barrels. She looked out of the window of the building where she was staying. She saw Jack loading barrel after barrel onto his ship. He was also loading casees of achol onto his ship.

"What are you up to?" Constance asked herself. She, then, got dressed and left the building in a hurry.

As she was leaving the building, she saw another man walk onto Jack's ship. The man looked about her age, too. She watched from the corner of the building until the man turned to face her direction. She felt her heart sink when she saw the man's face.

"Will," she whispered. She lifted her dress and began to walk to Jack's ship, but she stopped when she saw a woman walk onto the ship. Constance was confused, but she watched in the shadows as her 'lover' and this unknown woman to Constance embraced.

"No," Constance whispered,"you have forgotten me." Constance felt her heart drop into her stomach as she watched the man she loved court another woman. "I will not lose you that easily."

As she walked toward the ship, she noticed that Jack had already begun to sail out to sea. She waited until the ship was almost out of sight before untieing her own ship, so she could follow them. She new that Jack had probably heard of the _Badran _diamond, and she knew he wouldn't pass up the oppurtunity to take it for himself. In truth, she didn't even _need _to follow them. She even knew where the diamond was, and she knew of the traps that awaited them all.

Jack was at the wheel of the _Black Pearl_ while Will was looking out at the ocean;Elizabeth was below deck. Will kept his eyes on the crystal water as Jack spoke to him.

"I pulled her out of the ocean," he said, looking out at the waves.

"Constance?" Will asked, turning his attention to Jack.

"Yeah," Jack answered. "I took her aboard my ship before I dropped her off at a noble family's home, but I made sure they took her in before I left her alone. I have no idea why, but I did."

"What does she look like now?" Will asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I have a feeling you're going to find out sooner than you think, mate," Jack said, looking at the ship behind him, but Will didn't notice.

OoO

AN: Please, please, please review! You know you want to...


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Promised Hearts: Author's Note**

_Hi everyone, I have some important things I need to tell you about. Hurricane Katrina came through my part of Mississippi on Monday, and it knocked out the power at my house. The storm didn't do any damage to my house, though. I consider myself very lucky considering what happened to Gulf Port and New Orleans. I'm on a generator right now, and it isn't strong enough to power my computer. Right now I'm at my aunt's babysitting, and I had enough time to write this and let you all know. I'm also working on a new project, and I'm taking down some of my other things, edit, and other things. I will continue Promised Hearts, though. I'm having a small case of writer's block, but I will update as soon as possible. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews of inspiration, and I can't wait to continue with my fic! LATER DAYZ!_


	5. Reclaiming a Crew

**Promised Hearts**

**Chapter 4: Reclaiming a Crew**

**AN: Thank you all for your wonderful and thoughtful reviews. Everything at home is pretty much back to normal, and I can finally post another long awaited chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to read more of your reviews soon! Enjoy!**

**OoO**

Jack was at the wheel, content and happy while Will stood at the back of the ship. He was looking out at the ocean with staring eyes. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Elizabeth walk over to his side.

"Will," she said, "are you alright?"

"Of course," Will answered, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little distracted," Elizabeth responded.

"I guess it's just being back on this ship and being on another adventure with Jack," Will said. "I haven't ventured with Jack in a little over a year. I guess I'm trying to guess what to expect from him again."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, "but, remember, I am always here for you. You can tell me anything."

Will smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "I know," he said. Elizabeth placed a light kiss on her husbands lips, then, went down below the deck. Will walked over to Jack once Elizabeth was out of sight. Jack was smiling as Will stood by his side.

"How long are you going to lie to her, mate?" Jack asked never taking his eyes off of the sea.

"I don't want to lie to her at all," Will admitted, "but I don't want her to doubt my love for herif I tell her about Constance."

"You don't want _her _to doubt your love for her, or _you _don't want to doubt your love for her?" Jack asked. He repeated the question to himself to make sure he had stated that the way he had meant for it to be stated.

"I don't doubt my love for Elizabeth, Jack," Will stated, "but now that Constance has shown up at my doorstep I'm worried."

Jack turned around to face Will and asked, "What do you mean, _worried_?"

"Constance was the type of girl who wasn't used to hearing the word no," Will explained, "and she didn't like hearing it either. She was the type that would do anything to get what she wanted. I'm afraid, if she does still love me, she might try and hurt Elizabeth."

"Well, my friend," Jack said as he placed a hand on Will's shoulder, "you are in some serious trouble."

Jack turned his attention back to his ship and the sea. Will went down below deck to check on Elizabeth. He found her sitting at the table they used for dinning or, at least, what pirates would consider dinning anyway. She was writting in a small book that looked similar to that of a diary. When she heard footsteps, she closed the book and looked up to see Will standing at the other end of the table. He walked over to her side and sat down in a nearby chair.

"I didn't know you kept a diary," Will said.

"I've acctually had it for quite some time," Elizabeth said, "but I only recently starting writing in it."

"How recently?" Will asked.

"After everything happened with Barbosa," she admitted. "I had remembered my father had given this to me, so I decided to write the adventure into these pages. Ever since then I've just wrote down random things about everyday life."

"Did you write anything about me?" Will asked, hoping she would say yes. Elizabeth looked at him blankly for a moment. Will realized he shouldn't have and tried to reclaim the question. "I'm sorry, " he said as he stood to leave, "I shouldn't have asked such a question of you."

"Wait," she said as she grabbed his arm, "it's alright. I did write something about you." She opened the diary to a specific page and handed it to Will, but he didn't get the chance to read because Jack was calling them both to his side. The two of them rushed to Jack's side thinking it was an emergency or something.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're here," Jack stated as he pointed to a some-what large landmass.

"Tortuga?" Will asked.

"Tortuga," Jack asnswered, smiling.

"What in God's name are we doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"To find me a new crew," Jack answered. "We can't get the diamonds all by ourselves now, can we?"

"I thought you said it was only _one _diamond," Will said.

"Ay, that I did," Jack explained. "I want the big diamond, but I'm not gonna leave the others behind. That would be unpirate like."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Jack took the _Black Pearl _into port. While Jack was tieing up the ship, Will jumped off to look around the place. It looked exactly the way Will had remembered it. Lots of booze and women willing to anything for a little money. Jack got everything squared away, so the three of them set off to find a crew. They walked down an alleyway that looked familiar to both of the men before Will spoke.

"How exactly are you going to find a crew without anyone here to help you?"

"It's quite simple, Will," Jack explained, "look for people who have worked with a crew before."

Will and Elizabeth gave him an idiot look. Jack, however, didn't seem to notice, and Jack starting looking for people who knew how to run a ship. Elizabeth and Will went along with his plan eventhough they had no clue as to what Jack was doing. Meanwhile, someone had caught up to the three of them.

Constance had just arrived in Tortuga, and right away she noticed Jack's ship. It's kind of hard to miss a ship with black sails, don't you think? She decided to go ahead of them, so she could reach the islands before them. She decided to get to the Caribbean first, so she wouldn't miss the oportunity to tell Will how she felt about him. She smiled upon the ship and set sail once again.

Jack assembled a crew of fifteen men in Tortuga. He lined them all up for inspection before he led them onto his ship. Will and Elizabeth followed the crew onto the ship, but they were slightly uneasy about them. Jack welcomed them all aboard before giving them a certain job on his ship. Jack once again took the wheel of his ship, and they sailed off for the Caribbean.

**OoO**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, and I would love to know what you thought!**


	6. Crew Talk

**Promised Hearts**

**Chapter 5: Crew Talk**

**OoO**

**theatrevixen13: Hey, thanks for the review! It means a lot to me that you like this story! And thanks for your support. Yeah, it does suck, but it's slowly getting back to normal around here. I hope to hear from you soon!**

**dudette: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you thought the chappie was nice. I hope you read more!**

**AneleTiger: Hi! I just wanted to say that your review was the highlight of my week! You are always so kind and sweet in your reviews, though your honest, too. Good vertues if you ask me! I'm glad that the dialog fits in with the chacters! It makes the whole of the story more complete and real I think. Oh, and the diary will be back in the story soon, you'll see! You might have to wait a chapter or two, but it WILL be back! I haven't giving up on your story either; trust me. I am anxiously awaiting your update. I'm acctually having a little writer's block on chapter six myself. I hope we will both overcome it! I haven't forgotten about my other story, but I think I'm going to finish this story and 'Unwritten Truth' before a reload it again, so look out for it! And thank you for giving me two awsome new reviewers! I'm spreading the word about your story, too, so you might be seeing some new reviewers yourself! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Phantom of my Opera: Yay! a new reviewer! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I hope you like this chapter. Gibbs and Anna may appear later on the story;you'll just have to read and see!**

**CaribbeanSea: Oh my gosh, another new reviewer! You guys make me feel so proud! LoL, I can relate to your computer problems. I think mine was made before the crusade or something! I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you read more!**

**Bleed4therose: It may end well...you will have to read and see...**

**Nuriel the Pirate: Sorry, but Constance isn't going away just yet...LoL. I can't tell you about the crew just yet, but it will come in due time!**

**AN: Well, I once again thank you all for reviewing, and I hope you will continue to do so! Enjoy this next chapter everyone! I love you all!**

Will and Elizabeth watched the new crew as they each did their duties on the ship. They were still shaky about the new crew Jack had so swiftly gathered and brought onto the ship, but they seemed to be and 'alright' group of people. Well, as 'alright' as any group of half sober people could get anyway. After looking over the crew again, Will decided to do his apart aboard the ship. He went over to the mast to see if the man that had already been placed there needed some help. Elizabeth stood, leaning against the rail of the ship, as a member of the crew , whom was swabbing the deck, bumped into her.

" Excuse me, miss, " he said, looking down at the ship's floor. " I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'. "

" It's alright, " Elizabeth excused, " no harm done. Tell me, what is your name? "

The man looked up at Elizabeth with a shocked expression on his face. He stood up, meeting Elizabeth's eyes, and spoke. " Martin Moore, " he said, " you can call me Marty. "

" Nice to meet you, Martin, " Elizabeth said. " I will let you get back to your cleaning, now. "

Martin, or 'Marty,' tipped his hat to Elizabeth and got back to work. Elizabeth walked over to the wheel of the ship where Will and Jack were having an ongoing conversation. (Aparently, the man at the mast didn't need any help.) She heard the two of them discussing the new crew members aboard the ship, and she decided to join in.

" Who are all of these people, Jack? " she asked.

" To be honest, I'm not quite sure meself, " he answered.

" Let me get this straight, " Elizabeth started, " you have brought fifteen men onto your ship, and you have no idea who they are? "

" That would be correct, " Jack answered.

Elizabeth looked at Jack with a frustrated expression on her face. " And what if they decide to turn on us? " She was now practically yelling at Jack, who turned to face her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and replied, " Could you be a little quieter, love? I don't want ye to be givin' my crew any ideas now. "

She slapped Jack's hand from her shoulder and said, " Your so called crew probably already has that idea planted in the back of their minds! After all, you _are _their captain. "

" Don't give them that much credit, sweet, " Jack said. " I'm a better captain than you think. Now, would you be a dear and fetch us a drink, eh? "

" Get it yourself, " she ordered. She gave Jack a threatening look before disappearing below deck once again.

" What was that all about? " Will asked. " Last time I checked, she wasn't you maid. "

" I just like getting a rise out of yer bonnie lass, mate, " Jack answered.

" Well, if you happen to wake up one morning with someone else's head in your bed, you'll definately now you got a rise out of her, " Will warned. He patted his friend on the back and went down below deck to check on his wife. As he left, an almost worred expression brushed over Jack's face at the thought of someone else's head in his bed.

Will found Elizabeth sitting on the bedin which she slept in while aboard the _Black Pearl. _Will could tell she was upset, and he didn't want to further anger her. He softly walked over to her side and sat down in a nearby chair.

" You know he only does those things to _make _you anry, don't you? " Will asked, lifting her chin so that their eyes met.

" Yes, and I wish I could throw him off of his own ship and watch him sink to the bottom of the ocean floor, " Elizabeth plotted.

Will only laughed and replied, " I know what you mean, but, you have to remember, it's Jack Sparrow. He's not one to be curtious, and he would probably float to the top anyway with his ego. "

Elizabeth let out a small giggle and said, " Remind me, again, why I agreed to come with you? "

"Because you love adventure, " he reminded.

" No, " she corrected, " I love you. " Elizabeth leaned toward Will and kissed him softly. She, then, got up from the bed and went to talk with the captain.

" Do you insist on seeing my bad side everytime we're together? " she asked Jack as she reached the wheel of the ship.

" Forgive me, sweet, " Jack began, " just having an off day. "

Elizabeth was so surprised by Jack's statement that she lost all thoughts of anger for curiosity. " Why are you having an off day? "

" Too many things on my mind, love, " he answered.

" Not to sound rude, but I thought the diamond was the only thing on your mind, " she said.

Jack turned to face her and said, " The diamond _is _the only thing on my mind, but even one diamond can give a man many thoughts. "

" Well, I will leave you to your thoughts, then, " Elizabeth said, walking away to the other end of the ship.

The truth was, however, that Jack wasn't only thinking about the diamond; he was also thinking about Constance. He knew she was still in love with Will, but he was begining to wonder if he felt the same. The more he saw Will with Elizabeth, the more he doubted his love for Constance was still there. He sighed as he looked ahead of his ship. He noticed a ship in the fog just ahead of his own, and he just knew it had to be Constance. He also saw a ship sailing straight for her ship. It was one that looked far too familiar to bring Jack comfort.

" This is not good, " Jack whispered before yelling to the crew. " All hands on deck! Prepare to fight!"

**OoO**

**AN: I know, this chapter wasn't all that great, but I'm working on the next one. I've got two projects going at once, and I'm trying to update simultaneously. I hope you enjoyed, and I would love to know what you all thought!**


	7. Battle of the Bronze

**Promised Hearts**

**Chapter 6: Battle of the Bronze**

**Author's Note: I'm back! I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and to those who have waited anxiously for this next chapter! This chapter may not be too spectacular, but I hope you all enjoy!**

**OoO**

Will rushed over to Jack after hearing his command. Jack was trying desperately to catch up with Constance's ship before the other one had the chance to, but, to Jack's dismay, he didn't have much luck in doing so. The ship in which Jack had been trying so desperately to catch up to was now attacking Constance's ship. Will finally spoke after watching Jack's desperate attempt to catch the ship.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"We're going to safe that ship," Jack explained, but he wasn't really paying attention to Will. His gaze never left that ship.

"Not to sound rude, but since when do you care if someone lives or dies so long as it's not you?" Will asked.

"Because, dear friend," Jack stated, "on that ship is the key to _my _diamond."

"You're diamond?" said Will with sarcasm in his tone. After he had come to the conclusion that Jack didn't hear him, Will started helping the other crew members with the cannons.

Elizabeth ran up to the deck after hearing a loud commotion. She was almost trampled by one of the crew members before she found her husband carrying cannon balls to the cannons. She rushed over to his side quickly.

"Will, what's going on?" she asked out of breath.

"We're saving that ship," he answered.

"Does Jack know?" she asked slightly confused as to why _they _were going to _help _someone else.

"It was his idea," Will explained. "According to him, the key to _his _diamond is on that ship."

"What can I do to help?" Elizabeth asked.

"Help me carry these balls to these cannons," he suggested. Elizabeth shook her head and began to help her husband.

It only took a few short minutes to finally catch up with the ships and drop anchor. The crew fled the _Pearl_ for Constance's ship. As the crew, including Will and Elizabeth, fought off the invading crew, Jack started looking for Constance. He was dodging cannon fire from his own ship as he searched almost every inch of the ship until, finally, he spotted Constance fighting off a grimy looking man. The man took Constance over to his own ship, and Jack quickly followed. Before he could reach then, however, another man had stepped in his way.

"And just where do ye think yer goin'?" the man asked.

"I was planning on boarding that ship," Jack said as he pointed to the ship in which Constance was taken to, "and you're in my way, mate."

"You're not goin' anywhere," said the man as he drew his sword.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Jack corrected drawing his blade as well.

The two fought until Jack had managed to push the man over the side of the ship and into the ocean below. He continued his sted to the other ship as he once again spotted Constance and her capture. Jack quickened his pace as he saw Constance fighting to keep the man away, but he was cut short by a blow to the head from a blunt object. Two men drug Jack over to their captain's feet before dropping him. Jack felt a slap to his face which jolted him awake. When his vision came back to him completely, Jack realized he, along with his crew, had been taken captive. He saw Will and Elizabeth with bonds around their wrists. He turned his attention toward the man who had taken Constance hostage and found him still clutching her by the arms. The man noticed Jack had awakened from his "nap," and he gave a coy grin. He walked himself, and Constance, over to Jack.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," the man greeted.

Jack titled his head up to look the man in the eyes and replied, "Captain Russel Carter; so nice to see you again." Will looked over at Jack with a confused expression on his face.

"You know him?"

"Shut up, you!" a crew member bellowed before slapping Will across the face. Elizabeth looked at her husband in horror before turning back to Jack.

"Easy, Sanders," Russel commanded, "leave the boy alone. My business is with Mr. Sparrow." He turned his attention back to Jack. "I see you haven't changed, Sparrow. You're still the same old, stupid pirate from many years ago."

"I wouldn't use the word 'stupid' exactly," Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Did you really think I would let _you _of all people steal _my _ticket to the diamond?" Russel asked.

"But," Jack protested, standing upright and slapping away the hands of the men wo held him, "you don't need the girl to get the diamond. All you need is the ring."

"What ring?" Russel asked, looking at in confusion.

Jack cursed himself mentally for giving away the scret and then swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He swaggered a few steps toward Russel and Constance. He was racking his brain for an excuse he might could use.

"What ring, Sparrow?" Russel asked again, but, this time, he was dead set on getting an answer.

Jack looked around desperately for an escape route. Suddenly, he looked down and noticed a loose board infront of Russel. A coy grin formed on Jack's face before he spoke.

"The one I'm about to take from you, captain."

Jack stomped on the board causing it to strike Russel in the face. He let go of Constance, and Jack, without hesitation, grabbed her and headed back to the _Pearl_. Elizabeth and Will had freed themselves from their captures and were running back the ship as well with crew in toe. When all of them were back on the _Pearl_, they set sail again. As Jack steered away from Russel and Constance's ship, Russel yelled to him.

"You will not get away with this Sparrow!"

Russel turned to his men in fury. "Hoist the sails you blithering idiots! We've got a ship to catch!"

**OoO**

**A/N: Well, I really hope you all enjoyed it, and I can;t wait to hear from you!**


	8. Secrets Told

**Promised Hearts**

**Chapter 7: Secrets Told**

**Author's note: I have been gone a long time, but I have finally updated for you guys. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with my story, too. You guys are awsome! Enjoy..**

As soon as they had lost sight of the ship, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the crew could relax. For the longest time, they all stood around and stared at each other blankly. Constance was trying to get used to the new ship when she finally realized who's ship she was on. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you alright, love?" Jack asked from behind.

Constance turned around to face him and smiled, "I'm fine. Thank you, Jack. You saved my life again."

She gave him a hug and then turned her attention to Will. His head was hung low in an attempt to hide himself, and he had his hand clasped with Elizabeth's. Constance said nothing, but, instead, she gave a weak smile and turned to Jack again.

"I'm tired," she said, "do you think I could rest a bit?"

Sure," Jack said, seeing a tear in her eye, "there's a place just this way." He pointed to his cabin and took her down so she could be alone.

As she left, Will lifted his head to see her back to him. He felt guilty for not saying anything, and Elizabeth could see it in his eyes. She had felt something was wrong the moment Will saw Constance in the clutches of Captain Russel. She watched Will sigh deeply for a few moments before breaking the silence.

"Will, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course," he replied. Elizabeth led him into the small kitchen and locked the door behind them.

"What is it you needed to talk about?" Will asked. He didn't like his wife's sudden secrecy.

"How do you know that woman?" Elizabeth asked without any hesitation.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked as if dumbfounded by the question.

"The woman Jack had us save," she clarified, "how do you know her?"

"I don't," he lied.

"Don't lie to me, Will!" Elizabeth yelled, stomping her foot in anger. "I know you're lying to me! I saw the look in your eyes when you saw her on Captain Russel's ship!"

Will saw the tears welling up in Elizabeth's eyes, and he knew he couldn't lie to her. He knew she didn't deserve that. "I knew her once, long ago."

"_How _long ago?" she asked.

"Ten years," he admitted, "fifteen at the most. She was on my father's ship with me the day we were attacked. The day your father found me. I thought she had died."

"Do you love her?" Elizabeth asked. A tear ran down her cheek as Will looked at her. He walked over to her and wiped the tear away.

"Of course not," he said, "we were children. We were only friends." Elizabeth hugged him and cried into his chest. Will stroked her hair and held her close as he whispered to her. "I love you, Elizabeth. I love only you."

Constance was walking around the cabin, getting used to her new surroundings. Jack watched as she paced around the room. She was actually starting to make him nervous as her pace quickened.

"You're safe, love," Jack promised, "you can relax."

"I know that," she persisted.

"Love, I know this is difficult for you, but you have to let him go," Jack said.

"No," she stated, "I can't."

"He's married," Jack explained.

"Married?" she asked in shock. She sat down on the edge of the bed after she felt as if she were going to faint. "The woman he was standing with..."

"Elizabeth," Jack specified.

"Elizabeth," she repeated, staring blankly into space. "Is he happy with Elizabeth?"

"Yes," Jack answered, "haven't seen the boy as happy as he is when he's with her."

"He's forgotten me," she whispered.

"He thought you were dead, sweet," Jack explained.

"But I'm not," Constance cried. "I'm alive, and I can be with him now."

"I'm afraid not, love," Jack corrected. "He's moved on so should you."

"No," she protested. "I will make him love me again." Constance stormed out of the cabin leaving Jack to himself.

"This will not end well," he said to himself as he ran after her. "Constance!"


	9. Selfish Reasons

**Promised Hearts**

**Chapter 8: Selfish Reasons**

**Author's Note: I'm back! I'm glad everyone is still interested to see where this story goes. I am in your debt immensly. This chapter may not be my best, but O hope you all enjoy!**

**AneleTiger: I'm so glad you're still onboard for this story. Your reviews are truely insipring for me! I haven't given up on your story either. I can't wait until you find the time to update again!**

**williz: Yeah, Will is stubborn. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I hope to get more reviews from you!**

**Nuriel the Pirate: I don't mind that it took you some time to get around to reading. I'm just so glad you did. I'm glad you like my story thus far!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**OoO**

Jack ran out after Constance. He was careful to avoid the direct contact with her flying fists as she stormed towards Will and Elizabeth's cabin. Jack finally managed to catch her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Constance, please don't do this," Jack begged.

"Let go of me, Jack," Constance warned.

"I'm trying to save you from a heart full of hurt, love," Jack explained. "Will is in love with Elizabeth now."

"Why must you keep saying that?" Constance asked.

"Because it's the truth," Jack answered. "Even if you don't like it, you're going to have to live with it."

"I think I would rather die than to see him in the arms of another woman," Constance admitted.

"Come now, ye don't mean that," Jack persisted.

"I do," she said with tear filled eyes.

She broke free from Jack's grip and ran toward the stern of the ship. She almost made it until she ran into Will, knocking them both down. Constance stood up to apologize to the man she had knocked over until she realized who it was. She froze when she saw Will lying there.

"Well, who's up for a drink, eh?" Jack asked, trying to break the unnerving silence that was building. When neither one of them responded, he went over to one of the crew members and whispered in his ear, "Watch her."

Jack disappeared into his cabin. Will slowly picked himself up off of the deck and stared at Constance. She, in return, stared back. Elizabeth was coming to talk to Will when she noticed her husband and Constance. She ducked behind the mast to watch and listen to the two.

"Constance," Will said, breaking the silence.

"William," she replied.

"How have you been?" he asked. He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but his mind suddenly went blank of anything else he might would've said.

"Alright," she answered, "but I've missed you."

"I thought you had died that night my father's ship was attacked," Will explained.

"I didn't she stated. "Jack saved me and took me to a family where they raised me as their own."

"I'm glad you had a good home," he said.

"I see you were found as well," she said.

"Elizabeth found me while on her father's ship," Will smile. He remembered the little freckled girl that he had awoken to that day.

"Elizabeth," she repeated, "you're wife. You grew up with her?"

"Yes, I did," Will answered, although he was surprised Constance knew she was his wife. "How did you know she was my wife?"

"Jack told me," she explained. "I didn't want to believe it, but I guess it is true after all. You never loved me, did you?"

"Constance, we were children," Will insisted. "Neither of us knew what love meant."

"I did," she said, "I knew what love meant! You were my definition of love."

Constance began to cry into her hands, and Will pulled her into a hug. He felt guilty about the whole situation, but he knew it was for the best. He knew she would get over him in due time. Elizabeth, who was watching, was stunned by everything she had heard. It was all too overwhelming for her. Constance broke her embrace to look into Will's eyes.

"Elizabeth is a very lucky woman," she said, giving a faint smile through her tears.

Constance walked back to Jack cabin. She felt like being alone. When she reached the cabin, however, she noticed Jack sitting on the bed. He looked up when he heard the door close to his cabin. He was relieved to see Constance standing infront of him. He was even more relieved that she hadn't thrown herself overboard.

"Constance," he greeted, "are you alright, love?"

"I feel completely stupid," she admitted.

"Come here," Jack said. motioning her to sit beside him. She took a seat next to him and burried her face in his chest. "It'll be alright."

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Constance looked up and stared into his eyes. She hesitantly leaned foward and placed a kiss on his lips. Jack pulled back in complete surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

**OoO**

**Author's Note: I hope this was satisfactory. More to come soon!**


	10. The Past Explained

**Promised Hearts**

**Chapter 9: The Past Explained**

**williz: I'm glad you liked that chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**AneleTiger: Thank you so much for your review. I think you're a great author as well. I hope this update didn't take too long. I hope you enjoy!**

**Nuriel the Pirate: Maybe she was trying to make him jealous, but, then again, maybe not. You'll just have to read and see!**

**Lady Enitity: A new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story. I hope you keep reviewing, and I also hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**OoO**

Constance pulled back after hearing Jack's voice. She had a look of utter confusion and shock on her face. She felt her breath catch as she stood up.

"I'm sorry," she paniced, "I'm so sorry."

"Hold on a minute," Jack said, standing up, "calm down."

"I didn't know what I was thinking," she breathed. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Apology accepted," Jack smiled, sitting back down on the bed, "not that I minded."

"What?" Constance asked, confused by his reaction.

"Well, it was just a harmless kiss, love," he explained. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I guess you're right," Constance agreed. She went to leave before turning back to Jack. "Jack, don't tell anyone."

"Mums the word, sweet," he said.

Constance shook her head and went out to the deck. She stood by the railing and breathed in the midnight air. The stars were shining bright against the black sky. Her hair was swaying against the wind.

"Constance," a voice called. She turned her attention toward the voice to see Elizabeth standinf behind her.

"Elizabeth," she said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she answered. She walked over to Constance and looked out at the waves. "You knew Will as a child?"

"My father was a pirate," Constance answered, staring at the waves. "He and Will's father worked together, so to speak. While our fathers were off doing what they did, Will and I often played games with each other to entertain ourselves."

"When did you start to like him?" Elizabeth asked, looking intently at her face.

"I had cut my hand on a piece of broken glass, and he wrapped it for me," Constance remembered. "I knew, then, that he was the man that I would marry, but I guess I was wrong."

Constance looked at Elizabeth for the first time since she had begun speaking. Elizabeth stared blankly at Costance. She smiled and place a hand on her shoulder.

"I can see he is happy with you," Constance said. "I will not fight you for him. It is a battle I would surely lose."

Constance began to walk away when Elizabeth spoke, "He does care about you, Constance."

"I know," Constance said as she continued to walk back to Jack's cabin. When she got back to the cabin, Constance noticed that Jack had fallen asleep on the bed. She didn't want to wake him, so she made a pallet for herself next to the bed.

The next morning, Jack woke up to find he had slept in the bed he gave to Constance. He sat up to find her asleep on the floor. He smiled at her angelic formed while she slept. He decided to wake her up, so she could get off of the floor.

"Love," he whispered, gently shaking her. "Wake up, Constance."

After a few more gentle shakes, Constance woke up. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them, and she sat up. She noticed that Jack had woken her up from her deep slumber. She yawned and stretched a little before deciding to speak.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Jack replied. "You ready for some breakfast?"

"I think so," she yawned.

"Come on," Jack smiled, extending his hand to her. She accepted it and lifted herself up.

The two of them scurried to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen they were greeted by the crew as well as Will and Elizabeth. They each took their seats at the table. There were fruits and vegetables scattered all across the table. Most of the meat was already gone, but there was still enough for a decent breakfast. Before anyone had the chance to speak, however, the entire ship shook.

"Bloody hell," Javk said, grabbing his hat to keep it on his head.

"Guess who's back," Will said, looking out of the window.

**OoO**

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say that I just saw Pirates 2, and I loved it! If you haven't seen it you should go! Oh, please review!**


	11. Downfall of the Captain

**Promised Hearts**

**Chapter 10: Downfall of the Captain**

**Author's Note: I hope my fight scene is a little better in this chapter, and I hope this chapter is better than the last. Enjoy!**

**OoO**

"Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth shrieked, grabbing into her chair as the ship rumbled.

"I'm afraid not, love," Jack stated. "Time for battle."

Jack ran out onto the deck and glared at Captain Russel's ship. The rest of the crew ran out behind him. Jack barked out orders at his men, and they ran to load the cannons. Jack unsheathed his sword and stared straight ahead.

"I just fixed the holes in my ship," he snarled.

"Jack, what should we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Grab a sword or a sharp, pointy object and attack everyone who steps on my ship," he answered. "Don't leave anyone alive this time."

Elizabeth and Will ran to find a weapon to use against their attackers. Constance, however, stayed beside Jack. The look in his eyes frightened her. She had never seen him like this before.

"I am getting tired of people blowing holes in my ship," he murmered.

"Jack, you're scaring me," Constance replied.

"Love, I scare just about everyone," he said, turning to face her. "Now, go below deck and stay out of sight."

"I most certainly will not," she protested. "You may need my help."

"Maybe so, but I can't have you getting kidnapped again," Jack stated.

"I'm not weak, Jack," Constance defended. "I can take care of myself."

"Constance, listen to me very carefully," Jack said, becoming slightly agitated, "I need you to disappear right now, okay?"

"No," Constance said, "not okay. I'm going to fight for my place on this ship whether you like it or not."

Jack put his hand over his eyes and sighed deeply, "Alright, but, if you die or get kidnapped, you're going to get an 'I-told-you-so,' savvy?"

"Savvy," Constance smiled. "Now, I need a sword."

"Use this," Jack said, handing her his sword.

"What are you going to fight with?" she asked.

"I'm sure I can find something," he said, looking from side to side. "Ah, this'll work."

Jack picked up what looked like a brand new sword and peered at it. He took a split second to marvel at its beauty. He ran his thumb and forefinger along the blade before glinting his golden teeth.

"Where did that come from?" Constance asked.

"William made it for me," Jack answered, smiling at her.

"You new that was beside your feet, didn't you?" she asked with a slight sneer. "You wanted to stick me with your rust incarnated blade."

Jack place his hand on her shoulder and said, "Life's not fair, love. Besides, you're the one who wanted to fight."

"Remind me to thank you later," she said, sarcasm filling her voice.

Another cannonball shot through the ship after Constance spoke. Jack and Constance both fought to keep their balance as Jack's crew fired their first cannon. It made direct contact with Russel's ship.

"Now that's more like it!" Jack exclaimed raising his sword.

Russel's ship took two more hits before his men began to climb onto the _Black Pearl. _Many men stayed behind, but most scurried over. Jack took out the first few, with Constance's help, and a few other's that were still trying to come over. Will and Elizabeth were holding their ground as well. They were working side-by-side with their backs together. Constance admired their teamwork inbetween slayings. Soon, Russel himself came over to defend his own ship and take down Jack.

"Is this how we are to end it, Jack?" Russel asked, unsheathing his sword. "I would really hate for this to be our last battle."

"Well, I could spare you if you want," Jack suggested, "but I don't think me crew would be so kind to ye."

Jack lunged, sword first, at Russel. Russel counter attacked, but he was caught off balance. Jack managed to fight Russel over to the railing of his ship where he pinned him. Jack grinned a wicked grin that made even Russel shudder.

"Say g'night, Russel," Jack said before tossing Russel over the railing of his ship. He turned to see Constance staring at him. "Alright men, raise the sails! Throw every dead man over!"

Will and Elizabeth ran out of the shadows. They quickly ran over to Jack's side. Aside from a few minor scrapes, they were both fine.

"What happened?" Will panted.

"Russel is gone," Jack said, victoriously.

"Just like that?" Will asked.

"Will, lad, you underestimate me," Jack grinned, patting Will's arms. "Need you forget, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack cast a grin to Elizabeth and Constance before going to loot the dead crew of Russel's ship. Elizabeth rolled her eyes in disgust at Jack. He was pocketing a few coins and other tid-bits from the fallen men. Constance was surpressing a giggle as she watched him. She thought he was quite amuzing when he wasn't trying to be.

"Killing Russel couldn't have been that easy," Will muttered. "There has to be a catch."

"Come on, Will," Constance giggled, unable to hold it in any longer, "have a little faith in Jack."

Will gave anther suspicious glance around the ship before sighing and leaning against the railing of the ship.

OoO

Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Vi-Vi-Villon, williz, serena4ever2006, and Nuriel the Pirate for reviewing. I love you all and hope to hear from you soon!


	12. A Night of Rum and Romance

**Promised Hearts**

**Chapter 11: A Night of Rum and Romance**

**Author's Note: I am so soory it took me so long to update. My computer has been down since September. It's still not working, but I finally got it to cooperate even if only temporarily. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, and I really am hoping you all continue to do so. Well, I'll stop ranting and just get to the story...**

The night after Jack took down Russel, he had an exquisit feast for his crew. They ate and drank merrily for many hours. Although Jack had drank most of the rum, the others were almost as drunk as he was. There was much laughing going on, too. Elizabeth was the first one to leave the company. It took a while to get to her room, but she made it eventually. Will, after a few more rounds of rum, decided to make sure that his wife had made it safely to her room.

Will found Elizabeth curled up on her bed with her diary layed upon her chest and a pen in her hand. A smiled formed on his lips as he watched the slow rise and fall of her chest when she inhaled and exhaled. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He walked over to her and slid the pen out of her fingers and sat it on the desk behind him. He then gently picked up the diary and closed it. He quickly found himself wanting to read what she had written. He knew it was wrong, but she _had_ basically given him permission. He almost reluctantly opened the book to no page inparticular and began to read:

_**Will confessed his love for me the day Jack was to be hanged. I felt as if my heart were going to stop forever. The words that I had wanted to hear from his lips all my life in which I had known him were finally said. He is the love of my life, and I thank God he was the one I was meant to be with. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.**_

Tears filled Will's eyes as he finished reading the diary page. He looked up at Elizabeth and smiled sweetly and lovingly at her. He closed the small book and set it on the desk along with the pen. He removed his shoes and quietly slid into the bed with Elizabeth. He lightly kissed her forehead and turned over to sleep.

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered, eyes still closed.

He turned back toward Elizabeth and said, "Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing?" she asked. She sat up in bed and looked at Will with question and surprise.

"I can't sleep with my wife?" he asked, sitting up also. He moved a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I guess I don't see a reason you can't," she smiled.

Will placed his hand lightly on her cheek and passionately kissed her. Elizabeth shuddered under his touch. The kiss became more passionate by the minute until the need for air was aparent. They broke away from the kiss leaving only a few centimeters seperating them. Will noticed that Elizabeth was shaking, and he grasped her hand.

"We don't have to do this," he whispered.

"No," she said, "this is what I want."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she answered. "Now kiss me; my pirate."

Will and Elizabeth's lips met again as their night of passion began. Meanwhile, the celebration party had ended, and everyone had gone about their business or had passed out somewhere. Jack, who had had more than enough to drink, decided to go out onto the stern of the ship. Constance found him humming to himself and steering the ship, or at least trying to steer the ship. She walked over to his side and smiled.

"Jack, how do you expect to find the island where your diamonds are if you're drunk?" she asked.

"Simple," Jack answered, slightly slurring his words, "I'm not drunk."

"If I hadn't just said your name you probably wouldn't know what it was," Constance said, repressing a laugh.

"You know," Jack said, pointing his finger at Constance, "you are verry pretty."

"Come on," she giggled, grabbing Jack by his arms, "let's get you to bed."

"Well, if you insist," Jack smiled. "You first."

"Jack Sparrow you are one perverted man," Constance said, trying to act appauled. She honestly thought he was quite cute when hee was drunk.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he corrected.

Constance smiled and wrapped Jack's arm around her shoulder. She also put his other arim around her waist to support his weight. He was quite heavy even though he looked light. It took a great amount of time and effort to carry Jack back down to his cabin. She gently put Jack on the bed and lifted her arm from his waist. It wasn't long before Jack passed out. Constance stared ot him for a long while just taking in all his features. Although she wasn't aware of it, she was smiling down at him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," she said to herself, "you are truly a man of great mystery and marvel."

**A/N 2: I really do hope you all will drop a line and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
